Just For One Day
by TwinKuro
Summary: [Two shots] A visit to the castle became disastrous to certain raven swordsman and the blonde commandant suddenly got a new job. The princess was happy with the event while the mage was trying her best to make the cure. The young leader shocked with the situation and the Krityan got something else in her mind. Where is the pooch anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first two shots and I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Please enjoy it!**

**Summary: A visit to the castle became disastrous to certain raven swordsman and the blonde commandant suddenly got a new job. The princess was happy with the event while the mage was trying her best to make the cure. The young leader shocked with the situation and the Krityan got something else in her mind. Where is the pooch anyway?**

**Warning: May be OOC and no beta-ed.**

**Just For One Day Chapter 1**

"It has been a while since the last time we meet them." Karol Capel happily spoke and looked at the castle with amusing expression.

"Yeah, we all quite busy with the guild and they also got their own business to attend to." Yuri smirked and started to wonder about certain person. _I bet he is writing some report right now._

"I wish we all can go for another journey together again."

Yuri closed his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know about that. Anyway, let's go to Rita's place, I want to request something from her."

"I bet her room is awful and messy as usual." Karol stated and chuckled slightly.

"Well, that is our Rita." Yuri smirked and sneezed softly. He slowly rubbed his nose using back of his hand.

* * *

Rita was staring at one conical flask when Yuri and Karol casually stepped into her room at the castle. The raven slowly took a seat on one of the chairs in the room and looked at the mage while Karol was looking around the room. Sometimes he shook his head and sighed at the mess.

"Rita."

"Yes?" Rita replied with flat tone since she was still focusing on her experiment.

"I need something."

"What?" The mage turned to Yuri and raised her eyebrows.

"Can you make a cold potion? I think I'm going to caught one soon. I had been sneezing along my way here. I don't want that."

"I want one too! You know the climate is starting to change and I want to have some when need it." Karol shouted while observing something in the room.

"Can you guys see that I'm busy right now?" Rita groaned and then remembered something, "But, just wait a moment." She quickly stood up and stepped to her rack full of bottles. She scanned row by row and grinned when found what she needed. She took out the small bottle and turned to Yuri.

"This is it. Just take a spoonful in one day only." Rita passed the bottle. Karol walked to them and looked at the bottle.

"The colour is weird." Karol stated with curious tone.

"Shut up!" Rita smacked Karol's back and huffed. She then looked at the bottle and blinked. _It does look a little bit weird than usual but I'm positive that is the cold potion._

"Okay, now I take this." Yuri quickly pulled the cap and took a gulp.

Rita frowned at Yuri's action and rubbed her forehead. "I don't want responsible on any side effect when you take too much."

"I'm okay, see I no longer sneezed." Yuri grinned and placed the bottle down at the nearest table.

"Yeah, good for you then." Rita crossed her arms and walked away. She got an experiment that needed her attention at that moment.

"Agh!"

"Hey?" Karol turned to the raven swordsman.

The mage turned around and found Yuri was holding his stomach.

Karol worriedly looked at Yuri. "Yuri what's wrong?"

"I don't know…Ugh my body feels hot and it hurts too! R-Rita do something!"

"W-What? Wait…" Rita panicked and frantically looking around and her gaze stopped at the bottle she gave to Yuri. The mage slowly picked up the bottle and pulled the cap. She checked the content and muttered softly, "Oh, no… I'm really positive that…this is the cold potion…but I'm wrong…"

"Rita! Agh!"

"Yuri!" Karol was frantically looking around, searching anything that could help the raven.

Yuri fell down on the floor, curling, and then poof, a large smoke suddenly formed and dispersed in the room. Rita waved her hand to reduced smoke around her room while Karol coughed. After the haze gone, they searched around the room.

"Yuri? Where are you?" Karol softly asked while still waving his hand around.

"I'm right here…"

"Huh, that a kid's voice. Yuri?" The leader of Brave Vesperia stopped from his action and looked at Rita.

Rita's face paled slightly.

"I'm down here!" The small voice shouted.

Rita turned her gaze down and stiffened, there was small Yuri in his large black shirt while his trouser and boots were on the floor, scattered around him. Yuri sneezed once, huddled in his shirt and looked at Rita and Karol with his large raven orbs. "Rita, what happened to me?" He asked with small high tone voice. The mage face colour drained immediately. Karol was speechless and didn't move any inch.

Rita turned her heels to the door and quickly ran out while shouting, "Estelle!"

* * *

Estelle happily grinned, pinched Yuri's cheek and squealed softly. "You are so cute, Yuri. Aww…"

"Stop it!" Yuri pushed Estelle's hand away from pinching his cheek again. He rubbed the sore spot and pouted something under his breath. The princess squealed again. He shrugged and turned to Rita who was standing behind the crouched princess. "Rita, explain this! What had happened to me?"

"I gave you the wrong potion."

"I told you already the colour is weird."

"Shut up Karol, like you really know what potion is that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, it is a reverse growth potion."

"Huh?"

"No worries, I will make a cure but I don't think I have all of the ingredients."

"You must do it. There are many requests waiting for him you know." Karol finally spoke after regained himself over kid Yuri. "Beside that, it is kind of awkward…you know seeing him like that."

"Yeah, yeah just do it fast! Estelle is gonna tear my cheeks at this rate! It hurts…"

Karol shrugged at Yuri's notation and sighed. _I wonder if we really could make it. If not, Yuri will stay like this. No way! As much as I adore him but to see him like this…it is weird. Wait what if I'm the one who took that potion? I might turn into a baby! Man that scary… I'm glad I didn't take it. Poor Yuri._

"I need to do some ingredients research now, just wait a moment."

Rita quickly left Yuri and Estelle and stepped further into her room, she was muttering something about growth potion. Karol looked at the princess and the raven. Estelle happily smiled and gave Yuri a set of clothes. Yuri reluctantly accepted it and stared the clothes in his hands.

"This is my old clothes when I was a kid. You need to change into something proper Yuri."

"Estelle, thanks." Yuri unfolded the clothes and cringed. He turned to the princess, "Estelle, this is a dress! I cannot wear this! Not to mention it has pink colour!"

"Uh, that is not a dress, that was my training shirt and there are only two pink lines there." Estelle pointed to her so-called training shirt and shrugged. "Most part is white."

"Aw man, it still got this frilly cut at the bottom. I'm sticking to my shirt." Yuri placed down Estelle's shirt and pulled his large shirt tighter around his small frame.

"But Yuri, your shirt is too large on you."

"I'm fine with it." Yuri suddenly sneezed.

Estelle placed her hands on her waist, "You are not fine. That shirt is too large and not suitable for you. Come here, let's change your clothes." The princess firmly stated and pulled the raven arm.

Yuri quickly pushed Estelle's hand away. "No! I will do it by own self. Just stay away from here. Don't look! Karol, you too!"

Karol quickly left the raven. _Now, I'm totally glad that I didn't drink that thing! Estelle's clothes…_

Estelle chuckled softly and left Yuri alone. She joined Rita who was reading something regarding the growth potion. The mage and the princess started to discuss about the cure. After a few moments, Karol had joining the discussion.

Yuri groaned slightly as he changing into Estelle's clothes but he glad there was also a trouser along the girly shirt he needed to wear. The princess also lent a pair of small boots to him. The outfit fit him well to Yuri's dismay.

* * *

Flynn was cleaning his room when there was a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it. There was Estelle stood in front of it with two small figures beside her. He noted Karol and smiled to him, then looked at another smaller child who he couldn't recognized at all since the child looked down to the floor covering the face from Flynn's gaze. He then turned at the princess and smiled. _I wonder who that girl is, I can't see her face and she got same hair like Yuri._

"Lady Estellise, what's brought you here? Oh, please come in." Flynn stepped aside giving some space to the princess and others.

"I will find Judith and call you two when we are ready. See you later Flynn." Karol quickly left them. Flynn nodded slightly. _They are going somewhere. You two? May be Yuri is in here? I hope he will come and visits for a moment at least._

"It's okay Flynn; um you don't have any plan for today right?"

"Today? No I don't have any except for a patrol this evening, why?"

"Good then. Flynn, can you take care of Yuri for a while?"

"Yuri?"

"Oh, he is right here." Estelle turned her gaze to the small figure beside her. Flynn followed and stiffened. Yuri blinked and looked at Flynn innocently. Flynn gaped and slowly shook his head. _I don't believe my eyes. _

"Yuri? Is that you? What happened and what are you wearing?"

"Yes it's me and long story short I took wrong potion from Rita. This is Estelle's clothes."

"…"

"He is cute, right Flynn?" Estelle happily beamed, crouched down and pinched Yuri's cheek again. "I always wanted a little brother and this is like dream come true." The princess pulled Yuri into a hug and she patted his head. "Be a nice boy and don't give Flynn's hard time okay."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuri shrugged in Estelle's brace and looked at Flynn. The blonde suppressed a chuckle and quickly looked away avoiding Yuri's sharp glare.

Estelle left after she pinched Yuri's cheek once again. Yuri gingerly rubbed his cheek and stepped into the room with chuckled Flynn tagged behind. The raven slowly pushed himself up to a chair and sat on it.

Flynn sat down on another chair and scanned Yuri. He cleared his throat and started a conversation. "So, Yuri any idea how old are you now?"

"Five maybe? You think?"

"Five. Not more than that, well you got small figure when you were kid. No offense."

Yuri shrugged and sighed. "I'm hungry."

Flynn turned to the window and nodded slightly. "It's about lunch time. Well I will ask something extra since you are here. Want something particular?"

"No, anything will be fine."

* * *

They had their lunch quietly and sometimes Flynn would stop and wiped out Yuri's face from some sticking sauce. They had omelet rice for their lunch.

"You eat like a kid Yuri." Flynn wiped Yuri's cheek.

"I'm a kid right now. Damn it! I should never go to Rita earlier." Yuri huffed and shrugged.

"Watch your words Yuri. No cursing around."

"Flynn, not you too! First Estelle, she acting likes a big sister or whatever it is and now you are trying acting like a mother around."

"I just stated the truth only."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yuri placed down his spoon and looked around the room. His gaze stopped at Flynn's bed.

"Are you done already? You barely eat it."

"I'm done."

"You should eat more Yuri. You are too small…"

"Stop it Flynn! I know, I know!" Yuri groaned and took the spoon again. "Happy?"

Flynn sighed, shrugged and silently finished his lunch.

* * *

Yuri sat on the same chair while Flynn was checking some letters. The raven groaned softly and jumped down from the chair. He peeked at Flynn and found the latter was busy writing something. He slowly walked around the room and stopped beside Flynn. The commandant was too oblivious to his surrounding, as he didn't realize Yuri tried climbing on him. Flynn stopped from his work when Yuri already stood up on his lap, blocking his view.

"Wow, so this is the commandant works everyday? Checking the letters and write down some reports?" Yuri had placed both his hands on the desk, eyeing the papers.

"Yuri! What are you doing?" Flynn blinked.

"What is this?" Yuri pulled a paper so that he can read the content.

"Yuri!" Flynn groaned and pulled the raven so that he sat down on his lap. He also hugged Yuri using one arm, to prevent the raven from moving and touching his things.

Yuri tilted his head up and his gaze met Flynn's. "Flynn, I'm bored."

"Then why are you coming here?"

"Rita's place is much boring than yours and they also went out searching for the cure."

"Why don't you joining them?"

"I don't want to go out with this!" Yuri pulled the hem of the shirt and sighed.

"I think that shirt is suited you."

"Huh?"

"You look cute with it."

"Stop it Flynn…"

"I just say the truth."

"Damn it."

"No cursing."

"Whatever." Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned slightly.

Flynn continued wrote down his report while Yuri was still in his arm. The raven shrugged and looked at Flynn's works. He also noted Flynn was enjoying his writing.

"Hey, Flynn."

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Can you put me down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy and I don't want you running around the room."

"What?"

"Just stay still; I will finish this a little bit more."

Yuri shrugged and slowly his gaze focused at the bed. He grinned and harshly released himself from Flynn strong arm. The commandant startled at the sudden movement, slowly gave up the raven.

Yuri quickly ran to the bed and jumped on it. After safely landing on the bed, he kicked away his small boots and stood up. He slowly jumped on the bed and grinned. He continued to jump happily and looked at flabbergasted Flynn.

"Flynn! This is fun! I always want to try jump on it but sadly I was too tall and now I can do it!"

"Yuri…"

"Flynn come and joins me! Haha this is fun! You know what? This bed is much better than in my room down there!"

"Yuri!"

"What? Flynn just come here already…look I'm flying!"

"I can't!" Flynn yelled, looked to his side and sighed. _I really want to join Yuri but…damn it! He should know that I'm too tall and might hit the ceiling and may be the bed can't hold my weight! Wait a moment…why I'm thinking like this?_

"I know…you are busy just do your work, Flynn. I won't bug you. Damn it I should thanks to Rita about her potion…" Yuri bounced once again, instead of falling back to the bed; he stayed at the air with two hands on his waist. He looked at Flynn's face and noticed Flynn's eyes twitched.

"You are bugging me right now."

Yuri tilted his head and blinked innocently, "Do I?"

Flynn frustrated and sent a glare to Yuri. "Yes! I can't jump on this and you still calling me here to joining you and those jump looks so fun yet so dangerous, beside that, this is my bed and you are ruining it. So please stop it." He closed his eyes as he ended his speech.

Yuri smirked but since he was in his child form, the smirk most likely looked like a grin. "You are jealous." He stated.

"What?" Flynn startled again making Yuri slipped out from his hand, the latter had bounced slightly on the bed.

"I said you are jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Really? Let's see…" Yuri slowly stood up on the bed and jumped slightly.

Flynn's eyes twitched again but he remained motionless. Yuri bounced higher and higher, he laughed happily and sent a sneaky grin to the blonde.

"Well Flynn…"

"…"

"Look! I'm jumping higher and hig…"

Flynn tackled Yuri and both of them landed on the bed with the latter panted slightly from the jumping. Yuri pushed Flynn's arm using both his small hands but failed, he tried again but his attempt was fruitless.

"You are heavy, move away!" Yuri groaned and shrugged.

Flynn was chuckled slightly and moved to his side. He looked at the raven. Yuri had closed his eyes.

"Having fun huh?"

"You are ruining it already."

"Well practically."

Yuri opened his eyes and focused to the commandant. "Flynn…"

"What?" Flynn turned slightly so he could saw Yuri.

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"Huh? No."

"I want to have something sweet now…"

Flynn sat up on his bed and started to think. He looked at his desk, Yuri, his bed and finally to Yuri again.

"You must promise me to behave if I get you something."

"What?" Yuri raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want it or not? I can ask something from the kitchen…"

"I don't…" Yuri looked to his side and blinked. _I really want something right now_. He turned to Flynn, "Fine but I want to choose the food."

"State what you want, I will ask them to prepare it beside that it wasn't too early for tea time." Flynn stood up and walked to his desk.

Yuri smirked.

* * *

Flynn wrote another letter with a peace he dreamed of when many desserts and sweets had arrived in his room. There were also some freshly baked cookies included, making Yuri grinned all the time.

Yuri silently had the food in the middle of Flynn's room. The coffee table was full with the desserts; cakes, crepes, cookies and some sweets. There also puddings included. Sometimes, Flynn would peek to the silent raven and smiled. Yuri was licking his hand after finished the crepes.

_Finally, he is silent for a moment. I guess I should ask for that earlier to make him staying like that_. Flynn grinned at his thought and continued his work.

After a few moments of silent, there was a knock on his door. Flynn waited the visitor to came in and nodded slightly as Sodia stepped into his room.

Sodia passed a file to Flynn and looked at him with her firm gaze.

"That was the monthly report regarding on our budget and I attached the details together with it."

"I see, good job Sodia. You always managed to do this job on time."

"Thank you, Sir." Sodia nodded and smiled.

She was ready to step to the door when she spotted large amount of desserts on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She also noticed a small figure on the nearest chair there. _What is that girl doing here? Who is she? Not to mention, she is eating everything and all of that is high with sugar content! What is in Flynn's mind when he gives that to a small kid all of that?_

Yuri was oblivious with his surrounding, continued his desserts mug. He was already done with crepes, cakes and now he were ready for some fresh baked cookies.

Sodia cringed at the sight quickly turned and facing Flynn. "Commandant Flynn Scifo! What you have done to that child?!"

"Sodia?" Flynn surprised at his second in command sudden outburst. He blinked and eyed her warily. _What's wrong? I didn't do anything wrong, right?_

"She is eating all of that!"

"Then?" Flynn raised his eyebrows, noticing something. "Wait a moment Sodia…that kid is not a girl…"

"That is not good! She is still a child and you give her all of those sweet things!"

Flynn sighed. "Wait Sodia…"

Sodia ignored Flynn slowly stepping to the chair where Yuri was and she softly wiped out the raven's cheek and mouth using a tissue after took a seat. Yuri had startled at the sudden contact and looked at Sodia with confused gaze.

"You should stop eating now."

"Huh?"

"You are taking too much sweet things. It is not good for your health." Sodia patted Yuri's head and smiled warmly. She also rubbed Yuri's cheek. _You are so cute…_ Sodia added in her mind.

"…" Yuri looked away and shrugged. _What is the matter with her? I'm having good time right now…_

"Sodia…"

The woman knight turned to the voice and quickly stood up, facing the commandant. "Flynn Scifo! As much as I respect you…I never thought you are like this…I'm so disappointed." She sighed and rubbed her temple. Yuri snickered softly behind.

"You should call someone if you need help to take care of this girl, wait…who is she anyway?" Sodia looked at Yuri and then to Flynn.

Flynn sighed. "Long story short, it was an accident and that kid is Yuri Lowell."

"What?!" Sodia's eyes widen.

"Flynn!" Yuri shouted and sent a glare to Flynn but the latter ignoring it.

Sodia slowly turned around and looked at the raven kid carefully. _I can see the resemblance but those clothes whatever…and I patted his head and no less I smile to him! He is Yuri Lowell! No…no way and I touch him! I touch him! _Yuri casually took one of cookies and ate it while ignoring her confused gaze.

"No way…no…" Sodia whispered softly before slowly fell down on the floor with a loud thud, lost her consciousness.

"Sodia!" Flynn shouted quickly crouched beside his fainted second in command. Her fingers twitched slightly.

"Wow, she is really fainted." Yuri looked down, amused with the outcome. He took another cookie.

"Shut up Yuri!"

* * *

Sodia left the room after recovered from the pass out with a foul mood. She also came back to the room with suitable clothes for the raven since Flynn had requested after she fully aware with the situation. She gingerly placed the set of clothes on Flynn's desk.

"This is the best one I got. I asked it from other knight who have children at the same age with him." Sodia explained with a flat tone and looked to her side. _I still cannot believe this…I patted him…._

"Thank you Sodia, you always did a good job." Flynn smiled a bit and nodded slightly after that he quickly turned to Yuri. "Yuri! You should thanks to her."

Yuri looked at both Sodia and Flynn. Then his bored gaze focused on Sodia. The woman knight startled a bit before a firm expression took over her.

"Thanks, do you want some? I got many here." Yuri casually spoke and waved his hand with the cookies.

"You are welcome and no. I don't eat sweet foods."

"Suit you then." Yuri continued focusing on his cookies.

Sodia groaned slightly. _I wish I could grab that from his hand and that on the table too away from him! He is just a child and child does not eat too many of those! They will get the sugar rush later! I don't care who is he right now…but…but…_

The orange haired knight shook her head slightly and looked at Flynn. "If there is nothing more, I'm excuse myself."

Flynn nodded and Sodia left the room.

Yuri had done eating the cookies. He was ready for the puddings.

* * *

Yuri casually walked around the room with new clothes instead Estelle's one. He had changed it to avoid any other awkward confusion and the clothes were more comfortable than the princess's was. He sat down on the same chair he sat earlier.

"Flynn, what are you doing now?"

"…"

"Hey, when you will go down for a patrol?"

"…"

"You will not leaving me behind, right Flynn?"

"…"

"Flynn…answers me!" Yuri stood up on the chair and looked at the commandant. Currently he was focused on reading something. Yuri groaned, jumping down from the chair and walked to the desk where his best friend was resided now.

Yuri arrived at the desk and looked up. He shrugged slightly. "I never thought this desk looks so big right now." He quickly walked and stopped beside Flynn's chair. The commandant was still reading.

The raven tried to look at the top of desk by tilting his feet and head. He groaned slightly as he failed and tried another way; jumping repeatedly.

Flynn placed down the book since he noticed someone softly panted beside him. He looked to his side and smiled. He used both of his hand, caught the raven and raised him.

"Hey,hey!" Yuri struggled but gave up when he sat down on the blonde lap. He looked up and boringly stared to Flynn. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you? You are looking so eager to observe what on my desk. Now take a good look before I place you down back."

Yuri looked to the desk and blinked. "A book only? What a bored life you have."

"What else did you expect? I'm done with my report and letters. I just got one more thing to do later."

"The patrol."

"Yes, that."

"I will follow you." Yuri quickly added his decision.

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "I thought you don't want to go out from here?"

"Not anymore since I wear this." Yuri pulled the shirt, grinned. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt where both sleeves were flipped until his elbows but he was still wearing Estelle's trouser and boots. The extra one from Sodia was too baggy for him.

Flynn shook his head slowly. "No, you are staying here."

"What?" Yuri jerked up but slowly calm down as he realized where he was.

"It is dangerous down there." Flynn firmly stated and nodded slightly.

"I know I'm growing up there." Yuri boringly replied back Flynn's statement.

"Me too and we both know it is dangerous for a child like you wandering alone around down there." Flynn quickly counterattack Yuri's growing up part.

"I'm doing fine back then…"

"We are always together back then." Flynn smirked. He knew where to hit back.

"Then, I will just go together with you this time too." Yuri grinned. He would never give up.

The commandant closed his eyes, "No Yuri, I'm doing my job, checking for people and the capital condition. You might become bored with my job later and you will run away somewhere."

"I will do just fine."

"No, you are staying here and that is final."

"What? No way!" Yuri shouted and quickly cling both of his arms on Flynn's neck.

"Yu-Yuri what are you doing?" Flynn had surprised with sudden attack from the raven, frantically tried to remove the small arms around his neck but failed.

"Just let me go down there, and then I will release you." The raven threatened and sent a glare.

Flynn groaned softly, "Now you are acting like a real kid," he flatly stated.

"I'm the one right now!" Yuri shouted making the commandant rubbed his ears.

"Yuri…please removes your arms." Flynn asked softly.

"I don't want until you let me go down too." Yuri buried his face to Flynn's neck.

Flynn looked to his side, sighed and blushing. "I cannot let you…" He nearly whispered.

"Why?" Yuri looked up at Flynn's face and raised an eyebrow.

"It is dangerous for a child like you."

"I know about that and I'm twenty-two!"

"But you are in five years old body!"

"Then?"

"Just stay here."

"No way!" Yuri tightened his cling. Flynn uncomfortably closed his eyes and sighed. _This is getting hard, I might be able to lock him here but he can easily slip out and I don't even want to imagine how he will do it. It also can be more dangerous if he come out alone from here. He is the real troublemaker._

"Now I remember how stubborn you can be. Fine, fine you can go down…"

Yuri slowly released his arms from Flynn's neck. "Wow, finally…"

"But with one condition." Flynn closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"What now?" The raven child groaned.

"Stay beside me all the time and no wandering around."

"Yeah, yeah fine by me. At least I can go out from this place." Yuri casually replied and jumped down from Flynn's lap, wandering around the room leaving the frustrated commandant alone.

Flynn rubbed his face and sighed heavily. "I really wish nothing wrong coming up later but knowing Yuri…"

He groaned.

* * *

"I really want to see him like that." Judith smirked while searching specific herbs Rita had mentioned before they separated in the woods. Judith was teaming with Karol while Rita with Estelle.

"You mean Yuri? I feel bad about him." Karol stopped from searching and shrugged.

"Why?" The krityan looked at depressed leader.

"You will understand once you see him in those clothes."

"What clothes?"

"Estelle's clothes, her old clothes."

"This is interesting and you said that he is with the commandant now?"

"Yes. Flynn got nothing to do today so Estelle asked him to take care of Yuri."

"I see…" Judith nodded and continued the search. _Therefore, they got their moment alone now_. She slyly grinned at her thought.

**What will happen during the patrol? Did Rita and others manage to make the potion? Yuri will not make any trouble later, right? Any deep relationship will form?**

**Any critiques, comments and reviews are gladly accepted. Please wait for the final chapter later anyway! Thanks for reading and sorry if my grammar went wrong…I'm trying my best already…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeay, another chapter or final chapter is here! Please be prepared with violence, mention of blood, knife, insane mind and anything related to all of that. I'm warning you guys already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Just For One Day Chapter 2**

Flynn kept his desk in a tidy manner before he walked to the bed where Yuri was resting. The raven child quickly sat up when heard the footsteps and looked to the owner.

He blinked and yawned, "You done?"

"Yes, are you sure wanted to go too? I still prefer you staying here, Yuri." Flynn crossed his arms and eyed his small best friend. "You are looking sleepy too." He also added some reasoning.

"Stop your nagging, Flynn. Let's go." Yuri jumped down and picked up his boots. He slowly wore it.

"Yuri…" Flynn pressed his voice and closed his eyes. He was still hoping that Yuri would change his mind about went out from his room but sadly that wasn't going to happen.

"I will stay by your side, so stop worrying, worry wart." Yuri smirked and walked a few steps around.

"I'm not worry! I'm just wanted to make sure…well whatever just stay beside me and don't wander around." The commandant shrugged and rubbed his head. _I hope this will go well and no trouble coming across later._

"Yeah, right mom." The raven child mockingly stated and ran off to the door, waiting for the so-called mom to open it. "Hey mom, hurry up!"

Flynn rolled his eyes, sighing and walked to his door. He opened it and let Yuri went out first. The blonde reluctantly followed the raven child and closed the door with a soft click.

Yuri ran around the hallway and dodged everything like the castle guards and other knights. Some of them firmly saluted to the commandant while few of them looked at the raven child first before turning their gaze to the blonde.

Flynn just ignored the weird gaze he got, quickly followed the hyperactive Yuri out from the castle. Yuri was happily running and jumping around. He also ran around several knights on duty that time. He giggled and repeatedly poked their legs making the knight suppressed their laugh since Flynn was around.

"Yuri! Don't run around and stop poking them!" Flynn shouted and ran to the raven.

"What?" Yuri finally stopped, turning around and groaned.

"You said that you will stay beside me, so don't run around like that!"

The raven child sighed and walked to the commandant. "Fine, yeah. Look I'm beside you now."

"For now," Flynn mocked and shrugged, "I hope you will remain beside me until we come back here," he added before walked out from noble quarter entrance. Yuri slowly followed the commandant.

* * *

Rita groaned softly, placing down a bag full with herb leaves and sat down on the ground while Estelle also was placing down another ingredient they had searched earlier.

"We almost got everything for the potion but there are still minor ingredients are left." Rita spoke softly and rubbed her head.

"Let's hope that Karol and Judith found it." Estelle slowly sat down beside the mage and smiled warmly.

Rita nodded and smiled slightly to the princess. She looked down on her laps, "Thank you Estelle." She muttered softly.

"Hm?" Estelle looked at Rita with a curious gaze. She blinked and eyed Rita's awkward movement through her clear green orbs.

"For helping me searching those ingredients, you got your own work at the castle but you are still come and helping around." Rita softly reasoned, moved a bit and nodded slightly.

"No worries, I'm the one who want to follow too. We are together in this." Estelle beamed and held Rita's hands in hers.

The mage startled at the sudden contact from the princess quickly looked to her side, avoiding the latter encouraging gaze. She also hoped there was no blush formed on her cheeks.

After a few awkward silent moments, Rita cleared her throat, releasing her hands. "I hope that they will found everything. I feel bad for Yuri to be in that state."

Estelle placed her hands on her lap and smiled warmly. "They will Rita so don't worry too much and as much as I'm happy to see Yuri in his child form, I also hoping that he will change back to his normal size back."

"You like him, Estelle." Rita casually stated while staring to the near clearance. Her gaze stayed at the sight while she slowly hugging her legs.

"I like him as an older brother, but having a younger brother is good too." Estelle quickly explained and made a thoughtful expression with a playful smile. She also placed one hand under her cheek, wondering. "I hope he is okay with Flynn there, well Flynn will take care of him that is for sure."

"Estelle, you are weird." Rita muttered softly, rested her head on her knees, closed her eyes and smiled a bit.

* * *

Yuri stared at every building around him and grinned. "Wow, things looks so different when you are smaller."

"You talk like you was never a child before." Flynn smirked and looked around. Currently they were in the middle quarter where the shops and vendors around.

"I never been here when I was a kid." Yuri casually stated and continued looking around.

Flynn shrugged at Yuri's statement knowing that the latter childhood mostly spent at lower quarter only, he slowly took another step forward and resumed the walk. He stopped at one of small shop there. Yuri also stopped beside him. They walked into the shop.

"Welcome…oh Commandant Flynn, what I can get for you?" The shop owner greeted and gave them a grin.

Flynn smiled to the middle-aged man and bowed slightly. He preferred the citizen to calling him using his name not his family name. "I don't need anything particular but I want to ask something; some story and a little explanation perhaps."

The man nodded and stood behind the counter. Flynn also followed to the counter and stopped in front of it. Yuri was wandering around the shop and Flynn let him alone but his gaze sometime focused on the former.

The man placed his hands on the counter and looked at Flynn with a deep gaze. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to make sure of something. I heard that here got rat and insect problem around. Is that true?" Flynn asked the issue around the capital.

The man placed a hand under his chin, staring to the ceiling, "About that huh, yes. As I remember much, last week was a hectic one. For me who selling ores and gems didn't get problem much but for those selling foods and clothes, it was a different story."

"I see…"

"That was last week story, I don't know what had happen, but from day to the next day those rats decreased and it started to calm down back here. It seems that there are some pest controls going around."

"Pest controls? I don't remember we arrange on it."

"Really? Oh that reminds me with something else too…"

"What is it?"

"Not only those rats gone, there also some pets like cats and dogs are missing too."

"Pets are missing?" Flynn's brow raised and he peeked at Yuri who was currently staring at one of the rack in there. _I wonder about Repede. I should not worry much anyway but better ask Yuri later._

"Yes, apparently that thing happens slowly after the rats gone from here."

"I see, anyway thanks for the information. We will do some investigation on it."

"You are welcome. Well good luck in your jobs."

Flynn politely nodded to the shop owner and walked to Yuri, gesturing him to follow him. They left the shop and stopped after far enough.

"Yuri, where is Repede?"

"Repede?" Yuri tilted his head and looked at the commandant.

"Yes." Flynn nodded while his gaze was focusing on some shop at the district.

Yuri shrugged as he didn't get any more reaction from the blonde, "He is with them. I mean Estelle and others. I asked him to follow them."

"I see." Flynn smiled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Yuri eyed his best friend warily. _He got something in his mind. Is it about those missing pets? Or about that ghostly pest control?_

"Nothing. Let's go walk around a bit before we going down to lower quarter."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri quickly stepped forward.

"Yuri…" Flynn quickly stressed the raven's name before he went far enough.

Yuri groaned slightly before slowly walked back to the commandant. Flynn offered his hand and the raven child reluctantly accepted it. Then they continued with their walk around.

* * *

"They are taking much longer time." Rita muttered and stood up. She looked around.

"I hope they are safe." Estelle hoped and followed Rita's suit.

"Don't worry about them, they are good fighter." The mage casually stated and smiled to the princess.

"Yes, hey wait a moment, where is Repede?" Estelle was looking around.

"Hm?" Rita's gaze focused on near bush where she heard some rustling noise. Estelle also looked at the same direction. After a moment, Repede was stepping out from the bush.

"Oh there you are Repede. What is that?" The princess delighted when saw the pooch. She clasped her hands happily.

"He got something." The mage pointed something in Repede's mouth.

Estelle crouched down; placing her hand in front of Repede making him released the thing from his mouth. She shrugged when observing the thing in her hand. "Oh, it is one of the ingredients but we have it already. Anyway thanks Repede. We might be able to use some extra."

Repede whined softly and sat down on the ground, near the mage.

Rita shrugged and hugging her legs again. "I hope Karol and Judith will come back here soon."

* * *

Yuri grinned at the surrounding around him as he stayed beside Flynn. When the commandant started to walk, he followed or ran for the former. As the commandant stopped, he also halted his movement and sometime he was nearing stumbling around.

The raven child groaned slightly as he nearly smacked his face to Flynn's legs. He looked up and found that the blonde was talking with some of residence. The commandant also released his hand from holding Yuri's small hand.

After a few seconds, Yuri started to get bored and looking around, searching for something more interesting. Flynn was still having a deep discussion with people around.

"Now I'm starting to regret for coming down here." Yuri muttered softly under his breath. He blinked and yawned slightly but quickly covered his half-opened mouth from Flynn's gaze. He didn't want to make the blonde worried. He then looked around the vendors and his gaze stopped at small candy shop at nearest corner from where they were standing.

Yuri took a quick peek on Flynn before walked away. "I will be right back so keep going with your talk, Flynn." He whispered and quickly ran to the small shop.

Apparently, the small candy shop was giving their sample to the customers and Yuri was the one who was lucky enough to get one small bag of bean candies. His eyes happily stared on the bag in his hands while his face remained emotionless even though his lips twitched a bit. The raven child happily walked back to where he came from but suddenly he halted his movement when he realized certain blonde commandant wasn't around.

"I believe that Flynn is there not a moment ago." Yuri muttered softly and looked to another side. "Or there…Damn it where is he actually?" He looked around and blinked. After a few moments of short scanning and searching, he smirked.

"I guess now I'm on my own." Yuri happily spoke and casually walked around the square. He held the bag of candies in his arms securely since he got no pocket on his clothes to keep it.

"This is looks so different." Yuri awed at every big buildings around him when he stepped further. At every step, he would take one bean candy and ate it.

Suddenly he stopped from his leisure walk. "Where I'm going actually?"

* * *

Flynn smiled warmly and nodded a bit at the residence he had talked. The middle-aged woman happily smiled back before left the commandant alone. He placed a hand under his chin and started to figure out what had happened around the capital. _First the pest problems, and then without any pest control around those rats and bugs gone like that. Not to mention pets too. Some of residence here also claimed they had smelled something weird from a house at one corner here since the pest and animals around decreased. I wonder if the owner did the pest control around here. However, why pets also involved? On the other hand, is it a separated case?_

_I should investigate more on this_. Flynn ended his doubt in his mind and shrugged. "Well Yuri let's go down now…" His turned his head slightly to his right side and his eyes widen. There is no one at his side.

Flynn gritted his teeth, sighed while rubbing his temple. "Yuri… I should put a rope on your waist before us going out so you will stay around." He sighed and looked around for any sign where the raven child went to but he didn't found any. _He can protect himself I think but to be in that form I don't think so. Yuri, where are you?_

The commandant groaned softly before started his new side job; searching Yuri.

* * *

Rita and others were in her room at the castle. They went back as soon as possible when Judith and Karol found everything left and now it was the time for real work for the young mage. She slowly poured some weird coloured solution from a dark bottle to a beaker. Her hand was shaking and she quickly retreated from her work. Estelle slowly approached the mage and placed a hand on her shaking hand.

"Calm down Rita. Don't worry too much."

"I know. I'm just…just…"

"Take a rest first. You are working hard for a few hours already." Judith reasoned while Karol nodded.

"Yes Rita, we believe that you will success with it but depress too much wouldn't help much." Estelle slowly patted Rita's hand and smiled warmly.

"A quick rest should do then." The mage smiled slightly and followed the princess out from her room with others tagging along behind.

* * *

Yuri walked around aimlessly while still having his candy. He looked to his side and smiled at anyone who smiled and looked at him. Sometime he would stiffen when heard any shriek about cute girl in black from people around but he brushed it off easily and continued his stroll. He also stopped from the walk and looked around for any hint of certain blonde commandant around.

"I guess he is not around here too and the capital is look too big right now. Should I go back to the castle?" The raven child tried to look up so he could see the castle but only managed to saw the roof only. He slowly shook his head and walked forward. "I'm not going there while Flynn is still around here somewhere beside that, I don't think I know the way to go up there now. Everything seems different now."

Yuri ate one more bean candy while walking around the capital. He started to become worried but quickly left the feeling as he found that he reached the slope to the lower quarter. He grinned, "I think I can manage to get back to my room at least."

The raven child slowly walked to the slope but quickly halted his movement when he heard some noise came from a small hidden alley between two buildings. He quickly walked to the two buildings and stepped into the dark, damp alley since there was no sunlight came into it. The noise became louder with each step he took forward.

"It is sounded like someone fighting." Yuri muttered softly and continued the walk.

There were few empty boxes and barrels around the dark alley. Yuri swiftly jumped around to avoid any obstacle around but sometimes he would fell down and slipped on the damp, wet floor. With a groan, he slowly stood up again. "This is getting harder with small body. Now I really wish to get my original form as soon as possible."

* * *

Flynn was having a quick talk with another residence at middle quarter when he noticed Sodia and three knights; one woman and two men were walking around with their casual outfit. After politely ended the talk, he quickly approached the group of his subordinates.

"Good evening, Sodia and you all."

"Oh, Commandant Flynn, good evening." Sodia politely replied and saluted. Other knights followed Sodia's action.

Flynn saluted them and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry for disturbing and asking this on your day off but this is kind of urgent thing."

"What is the matter, Sir?" One of the knights asked.

"I got some complains regarding on pest around here and somehow it calm down before we do anything with it."

"That is a good thing I think."

"It is but somehow, the more I learn the story, it is far weirder and dangerous I would say."

"How come, Sir?"

"Not only those pests are gone but pets like cats and dogs are also disappeared and the new information I got just now, there also some livestock missing too."

"This will affect the capital safety and food sources too. Who knows if people will also disappear?"

Flynn stiffened at the last sentence coming from one of the knights in front of him. He quickly regained himself and looked at the knights. "Do some investigation on this and report to me as soon as possible if got any crucial information. I will be around here until this late evening."

"Yes, Commandant Flynn." All of them quickly left the commandant and Sodia alone together. The orange haired knight quickly looked at Flynn.

"Sir, I noticed that he is not here."

"Who do you mean?" Flynn looked at Sodia with curious gaze.

"Yuri Lowell or did he returned to his original form back?"

"No he didn't and he is disappeared from my sight. I'm searching for him too right now." He sighed.

"What had happened?"

"I don't know how, he was with me all of the time and suddenly he is gone."

"This is no good."

"What is the matter?"

"I heard that there is some group of bullies around here and them likely to pick up any kid who is alone."

"Bullies?"

* * *

Yuri was slammed to the wall and coughing out saliva with some blood. He quickly wiped it using his shirtsleeve and stood up. He eyed his attacker and grinned.

"You are quite strong." The raven child casually stated.

"Thank you for your compliment little one, but you should know not to disturbing someone else business."

Yuri got another punch on his stomach and quickly crouched down on the cold floor. He also felt some harsh kick landed on his side and clenched his teeth holding the impact. _Okay, this is much harder than usual. For a kid having a fight with three teenagers is much impossible right now. They are bullying another kid and I can't let them to do what they want! Well at least that little poor one with his pet is safe now._

He slowly closed his eyes. _Flynn…_

"Stop it!"

Yuri's eyes snapped open at the sudden shout. He tried to sit up but failed. He also heard quick footsteps left the small alley with a whisper _'That is the witch!' 'She comes!' 'Hey don't leave me behind!'_

The raven child chuckled slightly at the sudden freaked out teenagers and tried to close his eyes again. He felt very sore and tired from the fighting but he didn't move when there was a hand slowly rubbed his cheek. He looked at the owner of the hand; there was a middle age woman smiled warmly to him.

"Are you okay?" The woman softly asked.

Yuri slowly pushed himself to sit up and eyed the woman. He nodded slightly. "Kind of…thanks."

"You are welcome; oh you got some cuts on your arms and legs and some bruised too. Please come with me. I will tend it."

"It's okay. I'm fine thanks for the offering anyway."

"No you are not fine, please I'm insists."

"…"

"We don't want to get those cuts infected."

"Okay." Yuri shrugged. _She is too pushy and it is true that my injuries might catch anything. Well she looks like nice people and at least I can cover any of these from Flynn. He may change into extra worried mom mode if he sees this. Now I really wish Estelle is around here right now._

Yuri slowly stood up with some help from the middle-aged woman but after a few moments he fell down on the cold floor with a slipped away consciousness.

* * *

Flynn and Sodia were having a hard time searching and collecting new information regarding mysterious disappeared animals and group of bullies around the middle quarter. They also asked for raven child around and after a while, they stopped at one corner at the shops district and waited for the others.

"I hope they got something that we didn't." Flynn started and looked around.

"Yes." Sodia nodded.

Not long after they had talked, the others slowly gathered around Flynn.

"Commandant Flynn, we got something." One of the knight s informed while the others nodded.

* * *

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and blinked making the blurry image became clearer. He stared at the ceiling and shrugged. "Where am I?" He muttered softly and looked around. He stiffened at the sight around him; there were too many bottles containing well-preserved rats and bugs. There were also large bottles containing pets like cats and dogs and mostly their abdomen were sewed since there were no furs and only a clean sewing form on that part. At the other side of the room, there were bottles containing organs from various animals.

Yuri panted slightly, shocked from the sudden _eyes candy_. "I guess those mysteries about decreasing amount of pest and pets are answered already." He muttered softly and slowly sat up. He found that he was lying on the couch in the room. He also noticed that his injuries already tended with clean gauze and cloth.

"Wow, as much as I'm surprised with my surrounding, this is much more entertaining. Flynn will be glad with this at least. These are properly tended anyway."

"I see that you are awake."

The raven child became rigid at the voice behind him. He slowly turned around and winced slightly. "Ow, my neck and my head." He rubbed his neck.

"It seems that I hit too strong. Sorry dear."

"Huh? What?"

"I hit your head to make you faint."

"What but why?"

"To bring you here secretly so I can do this!"

Yuri quickly dodged the sudden attack from the middle-aged woman and fell on the floor. He winced and groaned from the sudden movement he made. He quickly looked at the woman who held a knife with her right hand.

"Wow, you are insane." He quickly muttered while readied himself.

"Yes I'm. I'm insane with all of these animals and you know what? Hearing those small, sharp and sad cry from them when dissecting is a pure bliss."

Yuri blinked and quickly dodged another stab attack. He quickly scanned around the horrible collection room, searching for any way out. _I must get out from here or I will be like those animals soon!_

Yuri managed to left the room after pushed the nearest door when he dodged another attack. He quickly closed the door but it was a little bit too late since there was a knife stabbed on the doorframe avoiding it closed completely. He groaned and quickly searching something around the new room he went in. "Damnit! Sorry Flynn for cursing but this is crazy! I don't have anything…"

The raven child froze. There were few empty bottles in the room with labels attached on it. Most of the labels stated the commandant's name. Yuri slumped on the floor.

"What the hell is this?"

The middle-aged woman managed to walk into the room and pulled the knife from the doorframe. She evilly grinned. "Surprised?"

"What is this thing?"

"I want him to be in there."

"Huh?"

"I want you too…No. I just want your hand where he was holding yours earlier."

"What? Flynn…what kind of secret admires you has here? Hey you stalked on us!" Yuri slowly took a few steps back but suddenly he fell down to the floor when stumbled something.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Die!"

Yuri quickly closed his eyes and waited for the knife to stab through him but he didn't felt anything. He slowly opened his eyes and found the woman was lying on the floor beside him with Flynn on her back.

"Flynn!"

"Yuri!"

Suddenly the commandant was pushed away from the insane woman and he quickly stood up. The woman also stood up and eyed the blonde with excited gaze. "You are here." She whispered softly while hiding the knife behind her back.

Yuri who already sat up quickly jumped on the middle-aged woman, trying to get the knife but fail. He also sat down on the floor again rubbing his arms.

"You are in my way!" The woman angrily shouted and gave a hard kick on Yuri's side making him thrown away far from Flynn reach. She quickly pushed the commandant down to the floor while he was focusing on the raven child.

"Yuri!" Flynn groaned slightly and looked at the woman who was sitting on his stomach. He remained calm even though he was worried about his small best friend condition.

"Now I can get your heart and preserved it like those animals." The woman giggled madly and raised her right hand with the knife. With a quick movement, she thrust her hand down.

"Flynn!" Yuri shouted when the knife nearly stabbed the commandant chest.

The woman suddenly fell down to her side with Sodia and other knights while the knife thrown away when the knights who suddenly attacked her from behind. Flynn slowly sat up, looked at the woman, and shook his head slowly.

"Sodia, you know what to do next and thank you to all of you for doing this on yours day off."

Sodia nodded and continued with her work; arresting the weird thinking woman with help by another knight.

One of the knights looked at Flynn and nodded. "It is our responsibilities Commandant Flynn. Taking care of citizen's well being is our job every time, every where."

Flynn smiled, nodded to his subordinates, quickly walked to the small figure in the room and took the shaken Yuri into his arms.

"Let's go back now. I'm done with my patrol around."

"Y-Yeah and I don't want to know any details on this."

"Sure."

Yuri slowly closed his eyes and his breath calmed. The raven child eventually slept in Flynn's arms after having a real, deep, small adventure inside the middle quarter of imperial capital Zaphias. Flynn shrugged and smiled warmly over the small sleeping figure in his grasp. He carefully stood up avoiding any harsh movement and ready to went back to the castle with a new job; having a real cleanup and rest for the night.

* * *

Estelle, Rita, and Judith slowly stepped into Flynn's room since they didn't get any reply when the princess knocked the door for several times. They separated and wandered around the room.

"I wonder where they went…Flynn did tell me that he got a patrol this evening." The princess walked to Flynn's work desk and checked on it. "I also hear that there is some ruckus happen at the middle quarter. I hope both of them are okay."

"May be they are staying at Yuri's place?" Rita made an assumption.

"I don't think so…"

"Hey you two, come here quickly."

"What is the matter Judith?"

"Oh…"

Both Flynn and Yuri were sleeping together on the bed with a thick blanket covered them. Yuri slowly snuggled his head into Flynn's chest and automatically the blonde wrapped his arms around the former small figure.

"Aww…Look at both of them…"

"Estelle, we are looking at them right now." Rita stated the obvious and quickly looked away. _He is still wearing Estelle's clothes. I'm kind of think he is a girl now._

"Shhh…Let's leave everything here and we all should go back and rest now like them." Judith quickly left with a sly smile plastered on her face. She also hummed happily when left the room.

"I should let Yuri wear my dress; he will look cute in it."

Rita placed a bottle on nearest small desk beside the bed with a note. She also placed down the raven swordsman original outfit beside the bottle before turning to the princess. "Estelle, let's go now."

"Okay, anyway Rita would you like to try wearing some dress? I got a lot of it." Estelle beamed and holding both Rita's hands.

"W-Wh-What?" The mage stuttered and quickly looked away hiding her formed blush.

The princess giggled and walked out from Flynn's room with Rita in tow. The room became quiet once the door closed.

"Flynn…"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

"Yuri…"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep. Now."

"Yes mom…"

* * *

Flynn slowly opened his eyes when he felt something bright came from his windows. He slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed slightly his eyes. After regained clear eyesight, he looked around his room and noticed the raven swordsman in his original form who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey." Flynn greeted.

"Hey." Yuri tiredly smirked to the commandant.

"How are you today?"

"Fine, it is better than yesterday at least." Yuri softly muttered while rubbing his bandaged arm. Apparently, he already changed the gauze and the cloth.

Flynn slowly walked to the raven swordsman and patted his shoulder. "Stay here. Just for one day only."

"I will I guess."

"And no wandering around." Flynn added while walking away, readied himself with his morning routines. He smiled happily, as he walked into the changing room.

"What?" Yuri groaned and shrugged. "Just for one day only." He whispered to himself and smiled while staring at the blue morning sky.

**End.**

**Whoa, I feel very bad for Yuri. At least he learned something perhaps?**

**Anyway, any critiques, comments and reviews are gladly accepted. Thanks for reading, enjoying and supporting this story. Sorry if my grammar went wrong (again)…I'm trying my best in here too.**


End file.
